


Bath Time

by Zayroen



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Prelude to current sexy times, mentions of past sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayroen/pseuds/Zayroen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't often Vlad and Danny get a chance to just relax together and a bath after a long day sounded lovely to the both of them. Even if they never do manage to finish that damn movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for a friend from the tumblrs, rather late because I am a potato

It wasn’t often they got time alone, without always looking over their shoulder and hyper aware of how much time was passing, how much they had left before someone had to go. It was one of the reasons Danny adored summer vacation. No school, no school curfew with his parents. He could tell Tucker and Sam that he was stuck doing stuff with his parents and it wasn’t even really a lie!

Okay it was sort of a lie, but only a bit.

It was Vlad’s idea, a way to ‘remedy’ the gap between himself and Jack by presumably working together on something or other and you could not just send such sensitive information and items by mail! What if a bump de-calibrated something and caused an accident? Honestly, playing on Jack’s guilt was almost too easy.

In the end, Danny had been sent on the train with the items and notes. He’d stay at a two week science program while Vlad worked on the machines then pick them up at the train station to head home. If Vlad happened to be a major founder of the program that was not actually a sleep over or two weeks long and thus left them both plenty of time together? Well that just worked out well.

It gave Danny something to do while Vlad actually did work on the items he’d brought, keeping up appearances and what not but that was neither here nor there. What was mostly important were moments like this, just calm and relaxing without a single injury or bruise to tend too.

No ghosts to worry about, Vlad had assured him it was being taken care of for the next two weeks, so when the older man had suggested a bath? It hadn’t taken much for Danny to follow his lead, once he realized that for Vlad a ‘bath’ was soaking in a massive tub that had jets and a TV.

Vlad reclined in the ‘seat’ of the tub with Danny stretched out along his front, he wasn’t sure what ‘action movie’ was currently on the TV but Danny was engrossed in it and soon enough Vlad would demand that attention for himself but was content to let the boy watch his show.

Especially since this angle let him count every dark mark on his Daniel’s pale skin. He’d have to stop a few days before he went back but for now? he could admire every kiss that stained the other halfa and relish the memories of how each bruise got there. That one on his stomach? Was from proving he could make Daniel cum without touching his cock, same with the ones sprinkled over his thighs. That line of hickies that marched across his throat like a collar? From when Daniel had purposely gotten him jealous, ragingly so over one of the older boys in that space program until Vlad had stolen him away to take him roughly in an empty room. The bite mark on his shoulder was when they had been sparing in ghost form, the spar had not lasted very long. 

Daniel could use a few more marks, perhaps Vlad name stamped in gentle bites across his back? That wasn’t too extreme was it? Daniel stirred when the shaft against his back finally grew to be a bother and craned his head to look at Vlad upside down, showing off that collar of marks in a manner that had to be on purpose. “Quit thinking about my butt.” He scolded, stretching a little into the kiss that remark earned him. “Dear Daniel, what makes you think I am focused on your posterior?” Vlad replied, tone haughty despite the fact his half-hard cock was nestled against said ass. “mmn...you mean it’s not?” came the reply, followed with a wriggle of his hips. “What about now?” Vlad laughed, hands sliding down Danny’s chest as they both forgot about the movie they had yet to manage to finish. Maybe tomorrow, or the next day. Eventually they’d watch the whole thing, when there was not....more important things to do.


End file.
